


“I’m your lock screen?!”

by Mockingbird_22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Lock Screens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Alec has a special picture on his phone.





	“I’m your lock screen?!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerqueen/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: malec “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

When a Shadowhunter started work at the Institute they were given a personal phone for work calls and the like. No personal business to be conducted with it and especially no personalised ringtones or background images. Nothing distracting or incriminating if anyone were to happen across a lost phone.

Alec had always been very good at following orders, doing what he was told, what was expected of him. But then he’d met Magnus, got a bit of perspective and his whole world had been turned upside down. So now, he was no stranger to being a bit rebellious. After all, he had stopped his own wedding to kiss Magnus Bane and that was about as rebellious as it got.

A phone background wasn’t quite up there with the great acts of rebellion but it was the small things. Alec, of course, had decided not to quite follow this rule and instead had a picture of Magnus set as his lock screen. No-one would see it anyway, so no big deal. Plus he liked being able to see his boyfriend’s smiling face at all times.

He hadn’t shown it to Magnus as he didn’t want the warlock to think he was getting all sappy and romantic, which he was, but Alec didn’t necessarily want people to know that.

One night, he made the mistake of leaving his phone on the side while at Magnus’s. It beeped with a message and Alec asked Magnus to pass it to him, not wanting to get up from his comfy position.

“I’m your lock screen?!” Magnus exclaimed with a coy little laugh.

Alec looked like a deer in headlights as the phone was passed over to him. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he said quietly, checking the message to see it was just a mission report from Jace, nothing that needed urgent attention.

“Alexander, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t think it’s weird? Or too soon? Or-”

“I think it’s nice,” Magnus replied succinctly. “It’s cute.”

Alec all but melted at that, a bright smile creeping onto his face. The one only Magnus ever brought out in him.  

“Plus I’m well aware of the institute’s stance on personalised phones. And I have to say, I’m liking this standing up to authority thing you’ve got going on, it’s very sexy,” Magnus finished with a smirk.

Alec was still grinning as Magnus spoke, still in awe of how lucky he had gotten.


End file.
